Symbiosis
by Eradica Moonrise
Summary: POV. Ryou, Yugi and Malik talk about their respective Yamis and how it's affected their lives, and vice versa. The title should tell all... Final part up
1. Twilight

**

~ Symbiosis ~

**

Symbiosis - (2) A relationship of mutual benefit or dependence. _- www.yourdictionary.com _

Twilight

_Ryou's POV_

I am Ryou. A Hikari. The Light. 

Everywhere I go, people refer to me as the silver-haired boy. In fact, some even call me an angel. 

How can I be an angel? How can I be the light? These things are pure. I am not. 

I've had the Millennium Ring for some time now, and I know well the spirit that dwells within it. 

A tomb robber. 

My Yami. 

A thief. 

Bakura. 

I might have been an angel once, but now my purity has been tainted. Tainted by blood and evil. These scars tell the tale that I cannot. 

So why do so many people still call me the silver-haired angel? 

Maybe it's because I've kept to the light. I have not let the darkness take over. 

I am Ryou, the tainted light. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Bakura's POV_

I am Bakura. A Yami. The Darkness. 

When I first met Ryou, I thought he would be easy to manipulate. And he was. Like a puppet. Until he learned to be unafraid. 

He longer feared me. 

He no longer feared the darkness. 

I've lost my touch. I can no longer ignore my conscience. I have inherited the light. And it's all Ryou's fault. 

Ryou's spirit, his hope, his goodness, has leaked into my mind. I've grown soft, even learned to care for him. 

But I daresay my darkness has also seeped into his soul. 

He will never be the same again. 

Neither will I. 

But I will continue my rampage of darkness. Ryou's feelings and thoughts are not of my concern. 

Yet his purity plagues my mind. 

I am Bakura, the fading darkness. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryou: Bakura will never be able to take over my life. 

Bakura: Darkness will always exist. 

Ryou: The light shines bright. 

Bakura: It is inevitable for people to get hurt. 

Ryou: Friends, family and trust will keep me strong. 

Bakura: For the brighter the light, the deeper the darkness. 

Ryou: But I know the darkness will continue to try and consume. 

Bakura: But the light will always hold the darkness at bay. 

Ryou: I have the power within me to hold Bakura back. 

Bakura: I have the power to destroy Ryou's soul. 

Ryou: Render him powerless. 

Bakura: Eradicate his existence for all eternity. 

Ryou: But I will not. 

Bakura: I cannot. 

Ryou: For we are two souls 

Bakura: dwelling in one body. 

Ryou: Two opposites 

Bakura: bound together by destiny. 

Ryou: I am the light. 

Bakura: I am the darkness. 

Ryou and Bakura: And together we are twilight. 


	2. Harmony

**

~ Symbiosis ~

**

Harmony

_Yugi's POV_

I am Yugi. Pure, innocent. 

Another ordinary boy, leading a normal life. I knew myself, and I was content. 

Until my grandpa gave me the Millennium Puzzle, and I solved it. 

And met you. 

You were a mystery, a puzzle. The puzzle within the Puzzle. An enigma. 

Now we've become such good friends. I feel like I've always known you. 

You've taught me so much. Bravery, courage, determination. That innocence is no excuse for ignorance. 

You've helped me grow, and understand more than I could ever imagine. 

You've made me strong. I'm no longer afraid of bullies. I'm not afraid of losing. Not afraid of the unknown. 

Because life goes on, even after death. 

Every day is a new adventure. 

I am Yugi, pure and strong. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Yami's POV_

I am Yami. Ancient, mysterious. 

Once a Pharaoh, now just a spirit. 

Locked into the puzzle, saved the world, and waited for the One to release me into the world once more. 

And you are the One. 

It is amazing how similar we are, physically. The hair, the eyes, even the smile. 

Yet miles apart, spiritually. 

You, such an innocent boy. 

I, who has seen much, and hold many secrets. 

You have shown me so much. I have learned from you that innocence is also a formidable weapon. 

Society advances. Technology improves. But people's basic values remain constant. 

From you, I have discovered the true meaning of friendship, trust, and faith. 

I am Yami, ancient, yet simple. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Yugi: I value innocence. 

Yami: Knowledge and experience, I respect. 

Yugi: It protects me from the evils of the world. 

Yami: They help prevent costly accidents. 

Yugi: As long as I am not ignorant, I will know what is right and what is wrong. 

Yami: Because I have seen them happen. 

Yugi: But in order to stay innocent I must learn. 

Yami: But knowledge alone is not enough. 

Yugi: A combination of understanding and faith are needed. 

Yami: A coexistence of the old and young proves powerful. 

Yugi: So that one can protect what the other cannot. 

Yami: For balance is the key to success. 

Yugi: I need Yami. 

Yami: I need Yugi. 

Yugi: Together, we are innocence 

Yami: and knowledge combined. 

Yugi: When we work as a team 

Yami: we resonate in perfect pitch. 

Yugi: I live. 

Yami: We live. 

Yugi and Yami: Together, in perfect harmony. 


	3. Destruction

**

~ Symbiosis ~

**

Destruction

_Malik's POV_

They call me Malik. Some call me insane. 

Oh no, I'm not the one who's insane. Take a look at my Yami. _That_ is insanity. 

My childhood was bleak. Dwelled in the darkness. From there my Yami was born. And further shattered my life. 

Fatherless, motherless. Only a sister and a friend left. 

And a nightmare. 

Cornered by the fiend that is my own creation. I cannot run from him, for he is a part of me. 

Where I go, he goes. 

I cannot escape. 

I am not a coward. I do not try and run from him because I fear him, but because there is no point in fighting him. 

He just keeps coming back. 

And so I have to be forever on my guard. 

I am Malik. Insane? I don't think so. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Marik's POV_

They call me Marik. Most call me a mindless killing machine. 

How fitting. I was born of a young boy's pain and anger, after all. 

How could I behave any differently? 

I am merely an outward manifestation of his inner self. My actions simply reflect his mind. 

I just love the taste of fear, hate and blood. Especially when they come from him, since we are one and the same. 

Wherever he goes, destruction follows. 

His friends cannot protect him from me. From himself. 

Oh, how I adore the look on his face when I am set loose. 

His pathetic struggles, his useless threats. He's so weak, it's embarrassing. 

His family is no better. I mean, there's no point in trying to run from me, from death. 

They'll all die, sooner or later. 

I am Marik. Mad? Yeah, you could call me that. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Malik: I hate him. 

Marik: What a coward he is. 

Malik: I hate him so much. 

Marik: Friends make him soft, weak, vulnerable. 

Malik: He's like an unstoppable nightmare. 

Marik: He won't ever be able to escape from my dream. 

Malik: Standing next to him, there's no way I can be called a demon. 

Marik: Everyone fears me. 

Malik: I'm not at all like him. 

Marik: He's terrified of me. 

Malik: He's the half of me I loathe. 

Marik: He's the half of me that's weak. 

Malik: I've changed. I'm different. 

Marik: I'll always be a part of him. 

Malik: We're not the same. 

Marik: Hate, and the desire to hurt, kill, will always linger in people's minds. 

Malik: All he thinks about is 

Marik: murder, bloodshed. 

Malik: With that maniacal 

Marik: grin on my face. 

Malik: Disgusting. I detest him. 

Marik: He _tries_ to stop me. Heh. Does it work? How could it? 

Malik and Marik: But I guess everything will ultimately end in death and destruction. 


End file.
